


Love Is Delicate(, So Are Vampshees and Robots)

by ArtMaster



Series: The Beasties and Mystery’s [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Alavander Bite needs a hug, Bullying, F/M, High School Drama, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Family & Friends, Protective Ghouls, Robecca Steam needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: Six new students arrive at school. Yes, six of 'em. Five out of the six are baddies who get away with pretty much everything. But the one is kind and simple who has no idea why he hangs out with his brother, Ezra, and Ezra's friends.The ghouls don't enjoy the new monsters. They all hate them, except for Robecca who believes that they deserve a chance.Soon Robecca and Alavander become friends, but Alavander wants to be more than friends.Will the ghouls and gang approve of the twos affection for each other or will they be ripped apart?





	1. Explainion of the new kids parents, looks, and powers.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a descripion of Alavander. If there are spelling errors please tell me in the comments below. Sorry if its shit but I'm going to write.

Alavander Bite

powers

     -Sonic Scream| Very loud sonic noise that is basically a scream but a gazillion times louder

    -Super Strength| Basically what it sounds like

    -Agility| Its truly is like 'bend my head to my toes so I'm folded in half thing'

    -Levitation| Like hovering. I think. We'll see what happens

   -Clinging| Sticks to walls and ceilings. Walking or crawling on stuff like in hotel Transylvania

    -Shapeshifting| Turns into a tiny white wolf. Small enough to be on your lap

   -Enhanced Senses| Sharper eyesight, amazing hearing, sensitive touch, touchy nose

Parents

  Father: Vampire

  Mother: Banshee

  Alavander is called a 'Vampshee' 

Alavander wears a jean jacket with a black light jacket underneath. With a white shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. He wears a light gray beanie over his dyed purple hair. his hair is black. parts that cover his eyes are dyed purple so usally you can only see his purple hair. Often has bruises on him. {read below}

His left eye is blood red with a gold pupil, where the white is, its silver. His right eye is purple with a white pupil, the white area is a midnight blue.

 

He gets into street fights alot so people (or monsters) don't relize he will be crowned king on his seventennth birthday. He really hates it when people learn he and his brother Ezra are princes, because when they do they treat them so diffrently. He is truly kind to the monsters but they always get the wrong impression that he another trouble-maker like his brother and company, so thet often aren't nice. Once he trust you he will be loyal to the end, unless they are very cruel skemes, then he will try to convince you to don't do it, but if you continue to do it otherwise he will leave you and tell an adult that someone needs to talk to you.


	2. The New Monsters At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own MH or anything else other than the story idea or my OCs. Please enjoy. Any grammar errors please tell me in the comments below. Sorry if this is slow to update but I'm working on another fanfic. If you are an Arrow Tv 2012 fan then I suggest you check that out later. Bye, Bye.XD

       **Frankie's Pov-Front Entrance**

 

        "Welcome to Monster High. I'm sure you'll-" Frankie was cut off by the tallest boy. "Yeah yeah. 'I'm Sure you'll love it here.' Oh we will. But you will regret ever letting any of us through those doors. Come on guys!" The boy was anything but positive energy. He seemed to be happy making them scared of him but other than that, nothing positive.

    "Well that went swell. He ,(hopefully), is just a fish out of water here. But hey, he'll probably be fine next week."  Lagoona said  with very little confidence. And oh boy, how wrong she was.

* * *

** Frankie's Pov-cafiteiria **

    Over the next few weeks the new students were absolutely right about regretting letting them in, they tortured Torolie, who was miserable, kept dumping buckets of water onto Avea right as class was about to start, they were tripping Neighthan all the time, pushing random things over when around Bonitte, setting Heaths hair on fire and triggering the smoke alarm, grabbing Rochelle's hand and snagging the claws on curtains, dumping random plants everywhere to anger Venus, and once they tried to take Robecca apart. That one was not pretty. At all.

   "Cranky. What are we going to do about those new kids? I mean they are creating a big mess and never getting caught for their schemes." Lagoona asked.

    "It's not all of them. The smaller boy does nothing wrong. All he does is try to live his unlife and fit in. He is really lonely." Robecca said with face that knew her words would have consequents. All of the ghouls just look at her as if she said she liked the new kids. "What did I say something offensive?"

    "Robecca he is just as worse. He just watches the things happen but never moves to help." Frankie told her.

     "Your... Your wrong. Why do you think I'm still in one piece. Alavander saved me." Robecca argued. All the ghouls stared at her with their jaws dropped. "You know his name! Why do you know that kid' name?" Draculuara asked. "Uuuhhh… I... He told me after he helped me." Robecca stuttered. Once again they stared at her in disbelief. Robecca dropped her head, picked up her lunch trey, and walked to throw it out.

* * *

     **Alavander's Pov**

  Alavander knew ever since Ghoulia sat down that they were talking about him, his brother Ezra, Devan, Luka, Allie, and Winter. Alavander sighed, when were they ever going to think he wasn't like Ezra, far from it. Then the answer, like always, just came to him: never will they think your not like Ezra because your his brother and that's that.  _You can't chose you brother._ Alavander argued with himself. 

"Al, go throw my trey out." Ezra jabbed his trey into Alavander's hands. Alavander sighed and got up to throw out the trey. He wanted to be fast so he wouldn't be stuck under the glare of the students so he ran without looking where he was going. So of course with his luck he crashed into someone. But this time it was different. There was a loud CLANG.  as Alavander's sight returned he saw someone familiar. "Robecca! I'm so sorry about that." Alavander quickly got up and held out his hand to help her up but a ghoul shoved him and said:" Did he push? Oh who cares he is probably the reason you fell! Well curse him." Alavander simply called out "Again I'm sorry." He put the trey away and went back to the table with his brother and company. Was this his destiny to Ezra's supposedly shadow or something different.


	3. Alavander's Unexpectred Guest

         Alavader's Pov

          As I walked through the door to mine and Ezra's dorm I saw a note in a perfect blood red envelope with a golden wax seal. Printed into the wax seal was a bat with a silver crown on its head. I cursed. I told him not to leave these stupid notes on the door. At school. Only one way to deal with it, is to read it. I sighed. This was going to be fun. Once I got in the dorm, I shut the door, and opened the stupid note. All it said was three words

_Meet me outside._

       Well this was going to be great. Then it hit me, he didn't fly here. He was driven here by our- I mean my royal chauffeur drove him here. I ran as quick as I could to the front where other cars were parked, either picking up someone, or waiting for the driver to come and take them somewhere.

     Since I knew what I was looking for I had no trouble finding the limo. It was blood red with a gold trim, the windows were just plain white. You couldn't see through the windows from the outside, but from the inside it was like the window was down. I looked around to make sure no one saw me, then I entered the stupid limo. 

     "What happened to your face? You look like someone punched a few times." Andrew, the royal advisor who rules over the kingdom until my coronation, said. I glared at him and simply put in with a growl "What would you care of what I look like. I'm no king yet."

    Andrew just stared at me with no emotion what so ever. He then sighed and said "Drop the anger. It won't help you at all." I growled at him. He doesn't seem to care of Ezra's well being. Sure he may be a jerk but he's my older brother, I got to look out for him.

      Andrew said" I see you are angered by my arrival, so I will get strait to the point: You may not date anyone here." I sat there absolutely dumbfounded. "Wait what? Are you trying to control my love life? As far as I'm concerned you can't tell if I can date or not." Andrew heaved another sigh and said "You are to marry during your coronation with a young woman who is waiting to meet you." I stared at him like, _really. Wow. How I never knew this shit. Like the other shit I don't know._ Note the sarcasm. "Is that all?" I asked impatient for him to leave. "Pushing me away? That's not how your father was."

    "I'm not my father. Never was, never am, never will be like him." I growled. Now really wanting him to leave. Before he could respond to my response their was a knock at the window. "Is this for me?" rang out a familiar female voice, who was no other than miss de Nile. Cleo. I sighed then scooted across the seat and climbed out the other side of the limo so Cleo wouldn't see me. Then in a flash ran out of the sight from the de Nile.

        Once in the comfort of my dorm, I played the whole conversation over in my head.  _Never date? Who would I date?_


End file.
